Alchemy
by TheDarkKnight360
Summary: Kione Rivers is 16 years old, and on top of the world. He is the best high school football player America has seen, and he's been all but guaranteed college scholarships to any school he wants. His dream of getting his family out his neighborhood doesn't seem so far fetched...But sometimes things don't work out like you'd want them. Set during New X-Men (2004) AU. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to try an X-Men story. And I know I haven't updated my other story, but it's because I've literally been working on this story for months. I have like 11 chapters that could all be posted right now. I'm a firm believer that if you have a passion for something, then it's best to work on that before you lose that passion. ****Don't worry though, Lost in Time will be updated very soon. But enjoy this chapter!**

** This story is an X-Men story. But at the same time could easily be expanded to the Marvel section. It will have more than just X-Men in it. It's set during the New X-Men 2004 series but continuity might not be how you remember it. This is an Alternate Universe so don't kill me please!**

* * *

I love gametime. I love the spotlight. I love when the game is riding on your shoulders, and everything you have ever worked for is hinged on whatever move you make next.

I love that more than anything else.

It doesn't matter what sport,or how competitive the match is supposed to be. Because whether it's checkers or the world series... I'm always locked in.

For you to get a better picture I'll have to explain some things.

My Name is Kione Rivers, and this is how it all began.

I believe nothing can stop me from achieving my goal, my drive has always been unmatched. My work ethic quoted to be legendary.

I'm here right now and I can confirm it is.

Being 16 and famous is supposed to be every kids dream, and very few if any ever get the chance to achieve this goal.

Not me though. I'm fucking living this dream...or well I was supposed to be.

I'm 16 years old, and I'm a regular name on the likes of ESPN, and other sports networks.

Being the best high school football player, and the best College Football recruit the world has seen in years, can get you that type of recognition.

Simply put I'm extremely good at football, and I put in work every damn day to get that good.

I remember waking up and not feeling any different from any other day.

It was supposed to be a regular day.

3:58 am I wake up two minutes before my alarm clock would wake me for my regular workouts, my body so used to waking up at this time that I don't even need the alarm anymore.

I put on a long sleeve training tee, and prepared to work.

From 4 till 7 I workout from strength and conditioning to catching footballs over and over until it's time to get ready for school.

I make a quick breakfast for myself because my Mom can't do it since she is already at work by 5, and My Dad...correction my sperm donor has never been around before, so I doubt that he would come out of the woodwork now.

God I'll never understand how a man can abandon his family, but that's just me.

School was another thing altogether. you'd think that I would be Mr. Popular, constantly being on TV and being the big football star.

And don't get me wrong I was, but not in the way you'd think.

Even though I was the school's hero, I was also sometimes the Villain.

I had no friends.

Like zero.

I didn't care for them, I didn't need them, and I didn't want them.

And that got people mad I was supposed to be a sociable jock who sometimes picks on the little guy, and constantly had a different girl on my arm.

I was supposed to fit in.

But I wasn't like that. So at school everyone mostly acquiesced with my requests to be alone because being that guy just wasn't for me. Why you might ask?

Simple. Because there is for important things to me than which girl I'm going to be taking to the school dance.

Your probably thinking 'Wow how mature of you.' But I'm not mature by choice .If I grew up any different, maybe If I had a Dad, maybe If didn't see my Mom working two or three jobs at a time, just to barely be able to make rent each month, then maybe which girl I'm taking to the dance would matter to me.

But no I was forced to grow up early, because the world doesn't adjust to you, you adjust to the world and that's just the cold hard truth.

So at lunch I sat with teammates, just to keep appearances up because I didn't want the media to get any inkling of me being a 'team disturbance' Just because I like being alone.

Whenever there was a possibility to choose partners for an assignment I chose to work alone. Made things easier, even If a teacher tried to pair I'd say no and they'd let me, being a superstar did have some benefits.

So yeah hero, and villain that was me. hero on the field, villain with literally everything else.

And that was okay.

Because only two things matter to me.

First was getting me and my Mom out of these streets. Ever since I've been aware of the struggle my Mom would go through just to feed me, I've known that I'd have to do something to take this weight off her shoulders. Lucky enough for me I'm very good at something and something that pays extremely well, in 4-5 years I'd be making millions of dollars as a professional, and my Mom won't have to work another day in her life.

Second was to become the Greatest of All Time.

Simple in mind but in reality extremely hard to do.

I want to be the best at something, anything to prove to my nonexistent father that I am worth something.

Make sense? Yeah I didn't think so, prove something to a man I've never met? But I was 16 that seems like a good enough excuse

But it's still what drives me, what pushes me to deny myself of anything, and everything that could be considered a distraction. Because I need to be the best if I'm going to do this for my Mom, and I.

And I know that this could be considered a little obsessive.

When me and my teammates did talk it was usually about how I didn't need to be such a hardass, and that I could relax sometimes.

My Mom hated that I wouldn't interact with anyone and she wanted to see me do things like a normal child. I always tell her that I'm not a normal child, If only I knew the truth in the statement each time I would say it.

Mom would always say that all work and no play would make me a dull boy.

She wasn't wrong.

There was no doubting that I had become somewhat dull, Unless it was an Interview you wouldn't see me smiling, or laughing, or doing anything you'd expect a 16 year old with fame doing.

My Mom didn't understand that I was only turning myself off temporarily, just long enough for me to be sure that we had made it, and only after that, would I turn myself on again. I could do without myself for a few years.

Especially if it meant that she was cared for.

I was ready to work, and sacrifice anything if it meant success for me and my family.

* * *

It was mid October so the weather was fairly crisp but perfect for my darker skin. I loved this weather because it reminded me that it was football season.

A win today would have given Cameron Mills a perfect 12-0 record

We were playing a fairly average team in Eastern Brooklyn Academy, and the win would most likely come easy. But this crazy important because practically every university in New York was here to see if my game was legit.

If they liked what they saw. Schools would be pushing me for early commitments, to their schools. And begging me to change their programs. There would also probably be some people who offered me money to play, even though that was illegal. But hey? Could be worth it.

I still needed them to see that I was good though. Getting a scholarship to a New York University to stay as close to my Mom as possible was the dream.

I was going to play my best football today.

* * *

"A 56 yard TD Run by Kione Rivers...Just incredible."

"ONE HANDED CATCH BY RIVERS, HE CAME DOWN WITH THAT MARK."

"Incredible Dave you know that scouts are absolutely loving this show tonight."

"And another masterful performance by Kione Rivers this kid is absolutely unstoppable, a force NOT to be reckoned with on the football field Dave" Mark the co-commentator stated. "Your right Dave and that why Cameron Mills blew out Eastern Academy 35-7 tonight. That kid dominated any field he touches. mark my words he is NFL bound."

"Kione you were stellar out there tonight." Kendra Rivers my mother beamed as she drove down the highway.

Kendra Rivers was the hardest working woman I knew. She worked two jobs morning and night 6 days a week to keep up with everything.

Having a celebrity son didn't help with as much as you might think.

"Thanks Mom, I tried give 110%, especially for tonight. Hopefully the scouts liked it." I smiled weakly.

My Mother didn't like when I talked about how I wanted to work hard to get us out of our situation because she said that's not my job to be worrying about that.

"You grew up way to fast..but you make me so happy" she said with tears already threatening to fall "I'm so proud, everyday you continue to show me that there's something I'm still fighting for."

I smiled "Funny Mom I was going to say the same thing."

"I Love you Kione." Before I could respond a truck had swerved and crashed right into the drivers side of our little red Mazda, and completely flipped it over.

I was disoriented. it took me a while to realize I was still in the Car strapped in the passenger's seat.

I looked over and saw that there was no one in the driver's seat.

I was panicked. I was covered in blood, whether it was mine or my Mother's I didn't know.

I climbed through the drivers window and started screeching for my Mom

"MOM" I yelled "MOM WHERE ARE YOU" tears flowing free from my eyes mixed with the sudden thunderstorm, and lightning ravaging the road.

I should have been cold but I felt extremely hot.

Where was the truck it couldn't have left could it?

The road was completely leveled, as if someone had ripped up the terrain to build a new one. I found my Mother's body laying lifeless in the grass, her arms mangled. face staring into the sky as if there was something she was looking for up there.

I put my head on her heart and couldn't hear any signs of life I felt the hot tears continue to fall down my face as I cried over her body as war with the elements seemed to wage on over the freeway, unbeknownst to me the ground sprouted up and covered around me.

Extreme winds started to ravage the area.

Who was playing games with the weather?

"Kione."

I heard a voice behind me, I didn't turn.

"Kione Rivers." A gentle but firm voice said

"Kione Rivers, you need to get up."

This time I whipped my head around as I heard the voice coming from my own head.

A woman in all white stood behind me, it was at this time I noticed all the destruction, the thunderstorm, the rocks sprouting from the ground was seemingly coming from me, I could feel a connection to it all that I never could before.

"My name is Emma Frost I'm with the X-Men, and I need you to calm down for me."

I had so many questions but first I attempted to calm myself down. I started to think about that bubbling feeling in my core that I have never felt before and fixated on stopping that.

Surely enough all the anomalies stopped and started to go back to how things should be.

"I know you're hurting right now, but I need you to come with me. You can't stay here." she said softly

The eyelids on my mother were brought down by an invisible force, a tarp covered her and her body floated over to the plane that rested behind Emma Frost.

I leaned in the woman's embrace, and instinctively I followed my Mother's body to the inside of the plane.

* * *

If this was anytime before the death of my Mother being in this plane would have excited me greatly, but right now I cared for none of it.

On the plane I recognized the superhero Cyclops piloting it. He was no Spider-Man, but he was pretty cool as far as superheroes go.

"Can you fix her?" I Blubbered as we got on the plane

The grim look on her face told me all I needed to know before she even said a word.

"I'm sorry but that is not apart of my gifts." She said

I let go of her and took a deep breath.

As I stared at the tarp concealing my Mother's body, I forced myself to stop crying and put a scowl on my face.

Because as nice as the X-Men were, I don't think that they here for my personal trauma most likely they were here because I was causing a ruckus. They probably don't even care that I just witnessed the most traumatic moment of my short life.

"You don't need to do that" Ms. Frost sighed "I can read your thoughts and there's no need for you to hide your grief. Trust me we do care, and I wish you didn't need to get your powers this way."

If it was possible I scowled even harder "I don't remember allowing you the permission to do that." I snarked

She had an indifferent look on her face, "It was very necessary it quite possibly could have saved your life, but if you don't want me to, I won't do that anymore." She sincerely stated

I sighed and dropped the scowl "No it's fine...but I suspect that you really aren't here for the death of my mother. whatever your here for she's just a casualty."

"We really are sorry about what happened, but we didn't know that was going to happen. We were alerted because of what was going on in the area." Ms. Frost said

I had thought at first that someone was doing all of that to me, so I thought maybe I had been in danger...but for me to be a mutant. I..I had a life...and up until an hour ago a family.

"Why me?" was the only thing I could think to spit out. Because I really didn't need this, I was supposed to go pro. How could I do that as a Mutant?

It wouldn't be fair to everyone else, and If I was ever found out playing as a mutant my reputation would definitely be forever ruined and I would be banned from playing forever.

"The age old question." Cyclops said from the cockpit

"Listen were going to take you to the Institute and check you out fully, and see what your mutation seems to be." Ms. Frost Said

"When are we going to get there?" I asked

"Right Now."

Looking out into the dark I could clearly make out the huge school in the night sky.

Holy Shit.

* * *

It was clear this school had some sort of curfew, because it wasn't that late that a whole bunch of teenagers wouldn't be awake.

"There are classes tomorrow so all the students must be in their Dorms by 10:30." Ms Frost told me

It was like she read my mind or something...oh wait.

"Where are we going exactly." I asked

"The Medical Wing, here our doctor will take care of you and check out what gifts you were given." She replied

Taking in the school from the inside it was absolutely huge. My Mother would have loved a huge school like this, she always wanted me to have enough money to take me to one of those prep schools that she said would give me the best education in the nation.

And now she was no longer around to see any of this.

We rounded a corner and came into a room with many different bottles, and needles, different substances, and some highly advanced technology.

"Hank we're here." Cyclops announced our presence.

Out came a hulking blue furry man who must have been Hank. I might have seen him on TV before.

"Hello my Name is Doctor McCoy." he smiled widely at me, and offered me a hand...or paw or whatever it was.

Even during tough times like I still made sure to try to smile and be nice like my Mom taught me.

So I smiled back though it wasn't real and shook his hand...or paw

"Hello my name Kione Rivers."

"I Know. Hank McCoy." He said

I was a bit shocked but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised Ms. Frost had known me as well prior to actually meeting me... but that was because she read my mind... so how did he know.

"How?"

"Headmistress Frost told me who you were, and prior to that I have seen you multiple times on TV. Your pretty famous for a 16 year old."

Wow so even the people at the mutant school knew me that's pretty crazy...

But not for long, after today I wouldn't be playing another game of Football again..not one that mattered anyway.

Ms. Frost seemed to have picked up on my discomfort because she switched the conservation back to the issue at hand.

"Hank could we get this started." Emma directed

He nodded and quickly got to work on patching me up, though nothing really needed any patching, I was perfectly fine for someone who was just in a car crash. And I felt better than I ever had in a long time.

"His body tissue is very dense, much denser than the average human his age.." Dr. McCoy called out to no one in particular.

"At the same time though I don't think we've ever had someone come in here at peak human ability like this. I'm going to need your help to measure your numerables. I need to see if it's the cause of your mutation, or if you've always been like that."

At this point Cyclops came in with my Mother's body wrapped in the tarp and set her in a different room.

I stared at that room for awhile after that just waiting and wondering maybe somehow she would comeback. Maybe she had a mutation, and she'd come back somehow?

Unlikely.

"Alright." I finally tell Dr. McCoy because I really didn't want to think about my Mother right now, and this would be a good way to get my mind off it. who knows, maybe this was all a dream?

So I change out my clothes into some workout clothes they provided me with.

Dr. McCoy quickly started to measure me. "I assume you know your height and weight."

"5'11 and 203lbs as of this morning." I tell him

"Well you didn't spontaneously grow a few inches, but you did put a few pounds on. your 226lbs as of right now." Dr. McCoy said

How the fuck did I not notice that. All this extra weight and I feel lighter than ever.

I quickly get on top of the treadmill.

The familiarity of the running quickly relaxed me as I ran. I quickly noticed that I ran with much more ease than I ever had.

"Past 20mph, quickly approaching 30mph.."Hank said offhandedly

I decided to push as fast as I possibly could.

"Seems to be steady at the 40 - 45mph range..Alright Rivers you can slow down for me now." Beast said

"So how fast is 45mph really." I ask

"For reference the best world class sprinter clocked in his fastest time at 27.8mph, You've almost doubled that. but at the same time you don't have 'Super Speed' But definitely faster than normal."

I nod along I was fast before but now I would be unfair on a football field...this would literally make it impossible to play football.

"What's next Doc?" I ask

'Strength testing I want to see how much you can lift now, and compare to what you think you were able to before."

"Well I could bench 400 before with little trouble, so I guess we should start at around 500." I say

"Hold on, don't you think we should do this tomorrow Hank...I mean I worry that at a time like this Mr. Rivers shouldn't be doing things like this...He might not be in the right state of mind. can't you do this tomorrow?" Ms. Frost asks

Her heart is in the right place but I don't think she understands, this is the only thing I can do. I'd rather be doing this than thinking of anything else anyway.

"Perhaps you are right. I did not think of that." Dr. McCoy says

"Yeah but ultimately it's my decision to do this..And I want to do this regardless of what you perceive my mental state to be. This is what I want to do...It's what easiest to do" I explained

"Okay then if that's what you wish."

45 minutes later and we learned a lot of things. Namely that practically everything I was able to do before doubled or tripled.

I could easily bench 850lbs and my reflexes were 3 times what they were. before my body felt great before, It felt otherworldly now.

"I'll tell you Mr. Rivers we don't get a lot of students who are so in control of their bodies when they come here. It's refreshing to see."

"Thanks Dr. McCoy."

Currently I was sitting on the bed with a whole bunch of wires attached to me. This was supposedly somehow going to tell Hank what powers I had, and how they might develop.

"Alright my analysis is finished as It is very similar to my pre analysis." Dr. McCoy who I now learned goes by Beast as well said

"And what would that be?" I questioned

"You seem to have power over the Elements." he quickly started explaining "You seem to have the ability to control Water, Earth,Wind,Fire, and Energy. the Storm that was around you was created by you, though it was more like a Hurricane. Even what happened to the road all seem to be controlled by you."

I figured that mostly made sense.

With a nod I urged him to go on.

"What's really made me understand this is because of your cells for the past hour you have been sitting here and your body composition has been changing with how it feels best to react to a situation. Your mind is somewhat connected to your powers so whatever you've been thinking about your cells are changing with how you have been feeling." he said excitedly

Which I could admit this was a little cool.

"Hank Relax." Cyclops said calmly and a slight bit annoyed

"Right, Sorry" Hank said "But it goes much deeper than that."

"I've gauged your potential and from the tests and the things you could do are immense if you got the control over it." He handed me a chart

Aerokinesis X

Geokinesis X

Pyrokinesis X

Hydrokinesis X

Ice Atmokinesis X

Water/Ice/Fire/Geo/Aero Mimicry

And two pages more of other things that I supposedly should be able to do.

"What are the Xs for?" I ask

"That just tells me what you currently have shown the ability to do." Beast said

Wow I could learn to do all this in the near future.

"Don't even get me started on Energy." looking at Cyclops and then back to me with a smile

"Don't you think Energy is very broad Hank?" Cyclops said looking weary

I wondered why Cyclops looked like he just ate bad food.

"Oh extremely Scott, but that's the things he controls the elements and people forget that pure energy is considered just that. I've keyed in on the ones that he could possibly have Scott. It would take literal hours to go through the powers he possibly could have." Hank said "Possibly he could control anything that has energy...is literally anything. It's a long shot but technically very possible."

"Were looking at a definite Omega Level Scott...possibly beyond." Hank burst out like he just said the biggest secret

I had no clue what any of that means. But Hank sounded impressed, so I was a bit impressed with myself as well. At least if I had powers I was doing it up big.

But Cyclops must have known what he meant because he looked absolutely shook.

"Haven't had one of those in awhile." Scott said grimly

I didn't like how I was being left out of the conversation about me.

"What does all that mean?" I asked

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about right now." Emma shot down quickly from the corner she was sitting in.

"Why?" I said defiantly who did she think she was? I deserve to know whatever they were talking about because it's about me. If they didn't want me to know then they shouldn't have left me to hear this report anyway. Clearly they didn't think through that one much.

She had a clear unimpressed look on her face but started to explain anyway.

"What Hank was trying to say in simple terms is that you have the potential to do an extreme amount of things on a very wide spectrum, when it comes to certain things you could be very powerful."

Yeah well I got the gist of that, but specifically what is an Omega level? But who cares about all that right now. What the hell was I going to do? My Mom was my only family, and now shes gone and I'm left to play superhero.

I'm stuck with these powers so I can't even become the professional player my Mom would have loved to see.

A gift as Ms. Frost put it.

This was supposed to be a gift. And yet it does nothing but stop from doing the one thing I've done my whole life.

I was seething inside. Some fucking gift right?

"I've dreamed of the day that I could get the money for my Mom to get out of our neighborhood for years. Now even though shes dead I won't even be able to honor her memory by doing something she would be proud of."

I continued to feel angrier and my body felt hot like right after the car crash

"Mr. Rivers please relax-"

"NO" I yelled with literal fire in my eyes

"I sacrificed everything to play this spent all this time training, and now IT"S ALL FOR NOTHING" I yelled in her face.

But she was looking at me like I just killed someone.

It was then that I realized that I was legitimately on fire.

"Holy Shit." I exclaimed

"You need to calm down." Ms. Frost calmly stated

And I did just that. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Soon the fire died down, unfortunately for me my clothes were not fireproof, I quickly ran away because I was naked in front of the X-Men.

Quickly Beast threw me a yellow jumpsuit that he said would help for now. and ran off to go cross of something on the chart that I now could do.

"Well I guess we know his powers are somewhat tied to emotion." Beast told Cyclops and Ms. Frost while I put on the jumpsuit.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Ms. Frost

"I just...I wanted to do something for my Mom, for all she did for me and I thought maybe, just maybe I'd still be able to go to the League for her in their honor and It just sucks to know I most likely won't be able to do that anymore. I don't hate mutants or anything, I've always thought that superpowers were cool but a regular life is all I wanted. I know it's what I've always dreamed of." I said truthfully

"You do not need to apologize. This is a very traumatic time, and truthfully I'm surprised that you've only blown up now." Ms. Frost told me

I wondered if the blown up part was an intentional joke. Probably not.

"There is no way for you to get rid of your powers, but here at Xavier's well make sure everything is as easy for you as possible."

A sigh from me.

Football, was no longer in my future that much is obvious it's quickly looking like I need to get used to my future here because I legitimately have nobody else.

"Okay...there's just some things that need to be done first. Clearly I am going to be needing to stay with you guys for awhile..." I started after long pause "So what's the fee for living here?" I ask

Hopefully my Mom has some money saved up that I should be able to use for the first little while. After that I'm going to need to get a job.

"No worries it's all free, I promise." Cyclops said "I just need you to follow the rules while your here and everything should be all good." he said with a smile.

I let out a huge sigh. At least that was taken care of.

"So we move my stuff here then what?" I question

"Well everyone is also going to wonder what happened to the number one high school football player in the nation, and why he would just stop playing football." Scott said pointedly

I nodded. "True that, I'm going to have to hold a press conference in the next few days telling everyone that i'm not going to be playing sports anymore...The death of my Mother should be good enough reason for everybody to back off. I'll just tell everyone that It's too hard to play after that."

Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to saying 'Death of my Mother'

"Is there anything else we would need to do?"Ms. Frost asked

"Well I legitimately have no other family, so state's probably going to come looking for me since I'm a minor were going to have to figure all that stuff out." I Noted.

"That should be easy." Scott said

"For now I suggest you get some immediate rest we have free dormitory that will not require you to share. You can use for the night, and probably for the rest of your stay here tomorrow we can start everything in more detail." Ms. Frost articulated

"Sure but one last thing...my Mother's funeral...I don't think I have any money to pay for one." I sadly stated

Ms. Frost put a hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry about that." Mr. Frost said, "We will take care of it."

I Nodded "Actually Dr. McCoy if your not going to sleep anytime soon I wouldn't mind doing some more tests."

Ms. Frost and Cyclops looked sad at my statement. But I really don't think I could go to sleep right now.

Not unless I wanted to wake up screaming.

* * *

Hard to believe that 4 Days had gone by since my Mothers passing.

Hard to believe that Me and some of the community buried her 2 days ago.

Hard to Believe that I told the world Yesterday that I would no longer play sports, that the death of my Mother, and the fact that I didn't have anyone else was too much to bare.

Hard to believe that today I was supposed to join actual classes at the School. Just like that my Mom and playing days were in the past.

In 4 Goddamn days.

Of course things didn't need to be moving this fast, but I felt like the best way for me to get over this was for me to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

Ms. Frost, and Mr. Summers both told me this was not smart and was just waiting for an inevitable blow up. But I'd deal with that when it happened.

Beast and I had been running trials with my powers each day at this point from the crack of dawn till he had a class to teach. and while he was gone I experimented by myself all day long.

Already I learned how to do so many things.

I wasn't a secret from the teachers as I practically had met them all already. But Ms. Frost seemed to think that no student should know that I was here until I went to class.

She thought they'd freak or something.

I Quickly learned the ability to turn into a fire form, an ice form, and a water form. turning into Rock was still hard and seems like it will take longer for me to conquer. I haven't even tried turning into air yet.

I realized early on that I seemed to have an infinite amount of stamina because of my control over air. I could run forever and not feel a thing. It's one of the only things I can do with the air, and using the air around me and bending it to my will. but consciously making things like a hurricane was nearly impossible. For now.

Energy was still a foreign concept.

The only useful thing I could do with these Energy powers was to see the different types of energies in the air. Beast says possibly that might be the only thing I can do with them ever.

Bummer.

It's Easier to use my fire powers when I'm mad, and it's easier to use Water and Ice powers when I'm calm. Air, Earth, and Energy powers have only come when I'm particularly determined more so that usual.

At some point this all shouldn't matter. But for now it helps me tap into stuff

It's crazy as everyone has a slightly different feel when I tap into them.

Geokinesis is a definite WIP but it's already on the way. other than that I haven't been able to do anything else.

I was starting today because Beast has finally deemed me no danger to the public something he says usually takes at least 2 weeks for the regular student, took me 4 days.

When Cyclops heard that he looked wary. When I asked Ms. Frost she said it's because students usually don't move this fast with their powers. and that he's just worried that I'm moving to fast.

A bit confusing to me because that should be a good thing right? I'm supposed to be fast.

My Mom used to say I only have two gears Fast, and Faster It's how I got things done.

I woke up everyday at my usual time of 4am and so far not a single person had been awake with me.

I did my usual run outside got some food from the commonplace and just chilled until it was almost time to go to class

My Mom wanted me to be more social, she wanted me to bring friends home, and she just wanted me to be a teenager.

Before I had a reason not to do all those things but now... I guess I would give her dream a shot at this new school.

Ms. Frost said it's good that no one has saw me until I go to class, because I would cause everyone to be on edge for my arrival.

I don't believe her. I don't think a bunch of Mutants would care about some random guy. Even if I was quite popular before.

I should have believed her though I put my headphones on and turned on my Music as I started to go to Ms. Pryde's class.

Immediately after locking my room door and turning around I heard gasps in the hallway.

I just shook my head and kept walking. It was the longest two minutes walk in my life. Luckily I'm used to having people stare at me and whisper as I walk through Hallways so it was no problem for me.

Walking into the actual class the room went silent

Ms. Pryde Forced me to tell the class my name though most of them already knew it.

"Kione Rivers." I said curtly I don't know why she made me do that, when me and her both know that everyone already knew that.

"Do you want the class to know anything about you?" Ms. Pryde sweetly asked

I rolled my eyes because we had specifically talked about this for the brief period of time we talked at Ms. Frost's office. I told Ms. Pryde's we should just skip the formalities, and I thought she had agreed. Clearly I was wrong.

"Not really." I mumbled

"Okay then have a seat."

I went to the farthest corner of the back of the classroom, got out my textbook as I prepared to learn about computer science.

Boring old computer science.

I didn't have the choice of picking all my courses because some classes were already full. so I had to go with what had space.

Whatever Mom always said to make the most of any situation. So I focused on the lesson.

...Or I would have if multiple people weren't staring at me.

I forgot what this was like. At my old school, my rise to fame was awhile ago, and everybody had long past gotten used to me by now.

I could feel their eyes boring into my skull. It was incredibly annoying.

15 minutes went by before I said something

I scowled "Do you need something." I asked staring at each of them in the eye individually

It was a power move I learned early on people just don't like it that much when you stare at them like that.

I probably could be nicer, but come on really you guys have superpowers, and your impressed by a guy who can catch a football, like I'm sure all of us could catch footballs pretty well by now.

There was a kid with golden skin, who sat beside a pretty girl with blonde hair who looked seemingly normal enough. Next there was a dark skinned boy with a buzz cut unlike my high top, who sat near two other pretty girls one with brown hair, and the other with blue hair and huge metallic gloves.

"Sorry, We were just surprised to see..someone so familiar publicly at the school. Are you a mutant?" The Blonde one asked

Am I a Mutant...Am I a MUTANT... AM I A MUTANT

Of course I am! What the hell would I be doing here otherwise.

"Nooo" I snarked "I'm a regular human just here to have fun." I said sarcastically

That was a incredibly stupid question.

Negative points for her. She's a blonde so I'm not surprised.

The girl looked taken aback and the gold one was looking angry.

"You didn't need to bite her head off, she was just asking." Gold kid said angrily

God was this guy trying to intimidate me? I don't even think I can be intimidated anymore.

I'm always so high on my own juices believing that I can do anything that this Gold kid Isn't going to pull me off my high horse.

I can be a dick but i'm really not. You just don't get to where I got without supreme confidence in your every move.

"She should ask smarter questions than or better yet don't ask any at all." I said coolly

Another blonde girl in the corner of the class could clearly hear all of this and found it extremely funny by the way she was laughing.

At least someone was having fun.

I usually have better patience for people. But today I just was not having it. So much on the making friends front.

"Shut up Foley." a kid from a few seats away said not so quietly "No one wants to hear you."

"Listen Kevin-" Foley started but I cut him off

"Listen I sorry for biting your girlfriends head off." I start catching a lot of people's attention, "But I'm not in the mood for some goddamn show and tell if you really want to learn something about me go read an article or something, but I'm not here for your amusement. Yes I'm a mutant, yes I'm here to learn like you should be. Now I won't be taking anymore questions. Especially stupid ones. So fuck off!" I finished answering him like I would if a reporter really got under my skin.

Ms. Pryde did not look happy at this point the whole class was either laughing or in shock that I would actually say that. Clearly they have no clue who I am. "Are you finished your tirade Mr. Rivers"

I looked around to see the whole class staring at me "...I think so. Not my best work honestly." I said not backing down.

Maybe I could be a personality?

Nah still not enough patience. That and my anger is genuine.

"Mr. Rivers maybe your not used to having to treat everyone with respect-" she never finished

"No Let me stop you right there Ms. Pryde I came in here and have done what you asked, you asked for my name I gave it, you asked me to introduce myself if I was so inclined and I said no. I then went to my desk where these random people started questioning why I was here, when in reality it couldn't be MORE OBVIOUS IF IT HIT THEM IN THE HEAD. So really you should be getting mad at these fools."

I've dressed down a teacher before but I admit that was way overboard then I ever done. Crazy thing is I felt like I had more to say.

Clearly Ms. Pryde thought so as well.

"Lets go." was all she said

I knew I had screwed up.

So much for making friends at this school.

* * *

Being in Ms. Frost's office wasn't as bad as you'd think. we had a pretty chill relationship ever since she had arranged everything for my Mothers Funeral. And at least she seemed to like me enough to ask me how I was doing everyday, and making sure everything was top notch for me.

Plus she'd seen me naked. Everything's easier when someone has seen you naked.

"You definitely should not be here already." She started calmly

I quickly decided lying with a telepath is a stupid thing to do so I just told the truth.

"So yeah...that's what happened," I said after recalling the events that lead to my arrival here

She sighed. "This is not how first days are supposed to go I told you that people would wonder about you. You couldn't have quietly humored them? Or just not respond at all, any of those would have been better than disrupting class for no real good reason."

No good reason this was a damn good reason.

"No it really wasn't a 'damn good reason' Kione." she said plainly

Damn telepaths.

"Look Im sorry but I'm not used to be obligated to doing anything I really don't want to. It's not even like I was trying to be a douchebag but it's just how I've always been...It's much easier to just push people away. " I told her straight

"You might think that now but nobody can make it all alone in life even at some point you need someone to rely on. I know your not used to it but your life is much different than it ever has been."

"Awe but your the only friend I need Ms. Frost."

"I severely doubt that Mr. Rivers." she said with a hint of a smile on her face

She was right, though I'd never admit it to her.

Though the victorious look on her face told me she already knew.

"And it doesn't change the fact that you disrespected Ms. Pryde in front of her whole class. and as much as I dislike her you can't do that." she said with a small smile

Probably at the state I caused Ms. Pryde to be in.

I smiled back.

Not everyone liked Ms. Frost that was quickly clear, but she was definitely my favorite person here along with Beast and Cyclops.

"Alright, I'll try to be better, and I'll apologize to Miss Pryde for talking out. and those other kids."

"Good now I really don't want to see your face here again today, leave my office."

* * *

It was lunch by the time I got out Ms. Frosts Office as I headed into the cafeteria I had an impassive look on my face, as I stood in line and took my food I sat at the farthest table from anyone. I put my food down but before I ate I had to do something first.

I quickly spotted the other kids that I had talked to earlier and started walking towards them, and I could hear them talking about me.

"That guy is just as cocky as Julian who does he think he is." the blue haired one said

"Julian isn't that cocky." the brown haired one said

"Really Sofia he's the most obnoxious brat in school, I still can't believe your dating him." The Darker one said

Ugh High School drama. All these people cared about was whos dating who, and stupid shit like that. It's what made my decision to focus solely on football sooo much easier.

Whatever though, whoever this Julian was I doubt we were alike at all and I would set the record straight right now.

Short and Sweet.

I took a seat and immediately started talking before anyone could even gasp in surprise "Look what happened in class earlier I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted but I'm not used to this attention. Well that's a lie I am totally used to this attention, it's just that no one ever does that anymore." I start apologizing

"As much as you might think before today talking to people was something I only did with the Media, and my Teammates. So im just not used to it...So i'm sorry for overreacting."

They all had shocked looks on their face no one spoke up until the gold kid started talking

"Wow...Julian would never do that." they seemed to all shake their head into agreement at that statement

"So are we good?" I question because I had a lunch to go eat.

"Yeah." the darker one nodded "We're good."

Perfect now I can go relax in peace. I started to get up to go to my table when I heard a voice

"Wait." The blonde girl said I really need to learn their names

"Come eat with us." I looked around the table and it was all smiles.

Ms. Frost does want me to get around more... Plus they don't seem that bad.

"Alright fine But don't get used to this." I warn. I got my food and returned

"So what are your names?" I asked.

"Im Laurie otherwise known as Wallflower." The Blond girl started "That's Josh also known as Elixir, David also known as Prodigy, Nariko also known as Surge, Sofia also known as Wind Dancer, and Jay who also goes by Icarus." she pointed at each one respectively "together we make the New Mutants."

"Okay so I'm going to assume Wind Dancer has the ability to control Wind, and Surge can control electricity. "

"More or less." Prodigy said with a smile

"Alright so I'm confused on the rest of you."

"I'm a healer that's pretty much it." Josh said

"Yeah but he's one of the most powerful healers in all of the school, and says he has the potential to do much more." Laurie butted in. Those two definitely were dating.

"I can fly, and I'm pretty strong as well." Jay clarified

"He also sings like a canary." Sofia teased

"Yeah I do that too."

"So what about you Prodigy." I ask

'I can absorb knowledge from all others around me, everything they know I know." Prodigy answered

Woah was all I could think.

I visibly flinched. "So... are we all in that range right now." I ask slowly. Because why would I want some random dude know my private information, like the death of my Mother that isn't something I want another person to look at.

"Hehe" he laughed uncomfortably "I guess we are." Of course so now this random kid knew valuable information about my personal life. This just got awkward real fast

"It's not as bad as you think." He started but I wasn't in the mood for games.

"What do you know?" I demanded

"Nice one David" Josh sighed

"Hey it's not his fault he can't help it" Nariko defended. But I didn't care that information was stuff that only I and people I deemed worthy of knowing should know, and these people sure as hell weren't that.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it lure me here so your friend could steal all my memories?" I concluded

I'll admit this was a bit far fetched but you never know with people. Maybe he really wanted to know how to play football.

"No I promise right when you leave, I won't even be able to remember the information, it's only when I'm around people." David Insisted "I would never do that."

Yeah He didn't seem like the type of person to do that, but still I don't like that he has access to them at all, at any point.

"Well I guess you know how I got here then, so there's no point in hiding it." I said

"Yeah but we don't know what happened" Laurie said quietly

Whatever, what harm could possibly be done by telling these people. Actually if I'm lucky these kids will tell everybody, and nobody else will be willing to ask me about it

"My Mom and I got into a car accident my powers manifested there." I said keeping it vague

"Whoa is she alright?" Nariko asked

"She's dead." I say bluntly causing them to flinch, Prodigy had his head down the whole time

"I am so sorry for your loss." Sofia said genuinely "How long ago did this happen?"

"4 days ago."

"Holy fuck how are you here right now, I wouldn't be able to be here right now." Josh exclaimed

I shrugged because really how was I here?

Simple. I was keeping all my pain under lock with a key never to be released again. I had only really mourned when it happened, and at the funeral other than that I tried my best not to think about it.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." I say

"So did your Dad..." Laurie starts and this time Prodigy waves his arms to say no but she doesn't get it. "Send you over here when your powers manifested?"

I shake my head and sighed, "No I never met the man" they were silenced again "Don't even know who the Bastard is." I say with clear disdain

"Dude..." Josh trails off

But I'm not one for sympathy so I cut in there

"No" I say firmly "I'm perfectly fine I don't need sympathy or anything else like that It's done it's over, and now I'm here."

"But don't you feel so so sad?" Laurie asked sadly and after she said that I did feel sad, so sad in fact I felt like I would cry right there and then.

"Of course I feel sad!" I said on the verge of tears "My mother is in the ground and I'll never see her again."

I look up at Laurie right in the eyes confused

"But even still I've never felt this sad."

"What did you do?" I say accusingly because this was over the top, I felt like a heavy veil of sadness was on me and I couldn't stop being sad for the life of me.

"Laurie get your powers under control" Prodigy said sadly as well. I guess she had the power to make everyone sad.

"Sorry" She sniffed "it's just so sad." but as she said that the veil of sadness was lifted off me, I felt like I could breathe again.

I took a deep breath "Okay...so I'm going to say you can control the emotional spectrum."

"Close I have the ability to release pheromones that give off emotion, but sometimes I can't control it and I make people feel what I feel. Like sadness. Sorry."

I knew I couldn't have been that sad

"It's okay let's just talk about something else."

"Okay, What powers do you have?" Sofia quickly asked me.

Finally something not overly dreary and morbid.

I brought up my hand and it quickly became solid Ice, I then transferred it into water, which I then transitioned to Fire to finish it off.

"Wow you can do all that?" Noriko asked

"Oh there's much more he can do" David answered for me "The amount of potential you have is actually kind of scary."

Cyclops thinks the same thing. As if we all don't have powers that are somewhat scary.

"Why what else can you do?" Josh questioned

"Well I can actually control all the elements, thats Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Air, and.. Energy" I explain

"But right now I don't know how to turn into an Air Form, or Earth form"

"But what about energy forms?" Laurie wondered "Actually better question what do you mean energy, that's very broad."

"Well my 'Energy' powers are a bit of an outlier, Dr. McCoy said Energy is a part of The Elements, And That I should have the possibility to control many of them. The only thing my Energy powers are good for right now is reading people's energy signature. but mainly believes that I will be able to generate and control energy In it's rawest form."

"That's some heavy stuff right there." Jay broke the quiet we had settled into.

"So basically if I understand this right...you would only be able to control basic energy but not specific energies that would control certain things." Prodigy surmised

This guy was smart.

"Exactly the way I understand it, is that everything has Energy, and there are energies that affect only certain things like Gyrokinesis which control gravity. Something so specific that I wouldn't be able to control right now, or maybe ever..But raw energy that doesn't decide or determine a certain thing I can use."

"Geez, I see why Beast told Cyclops you could be an Omega Level Mutant." I just nodded, though Josh seemed excited about that

"Wait really he said that about me too!" Foley said excitedly

"So what squad are you going to be joining?" Surge asked

What squad would I be joining? I was never told that I had to join a squad, and maybe I don't even want to. What did squads do anyway. Was there a Mutant football League I was unaware of? I wouldn't play though. Too easy.

Okay that's a lie, I'd do anything to compete in any way again. In any type of competition.

"I'm not sure this was never brought up in any of our conversations." I said truthfully

"Well I'm sure Mr. Summers is on it." Sofia said as the lunch bell rang.

Overall this meeting was like a 5/10. These people were alright but they weren't my people. I had to find my people and quick.

But It was time for more classes.

And even Ms. Frost didn't want to see me again I had to ask about if she had a squad I would be joining.

* * *

As awesome Mr. Drake's, and Mr. Summers class was, I'm glad I was able to leave those classes without speaking to anyone.

The New Mutants squad told me to join them in the recreational room after classes were finished. But I didn't really want to. So In the Rec Room I would just tell them that I'm not feeling very well and leave when they come.

There were a couple of other mutants mainly a mountain of rock, a girl made of metal, and a seemingly regular looking kid with jet black hair who seemed to be bored flipping through TV channels.

A girl in a Niqab, and another regular looking kid with brown hair were softly chatting, but the brown haired kid seemed to be cautious, and sitting a good amount of space away.

"Hey Julian go back to ESPN." The man made of rock said as the kid named Julian flipped back

"And in other recent news High School sports star Kione Rivers has bowed out of any future competitions claiming that he is done with sports and that he will not be returning." the Newscaster announced

"Boo! why would he do that!" the Rock man yelled at the TV

I could feel myself frowning immediately at the notion, that I didn't have a good reason for retiring eary.

The New Mutants squad dropped in I think one of them asked me something but I was too focused on the TV

"Rivers says that after the untimely death of his Mother is reason enough for him to never touch a Football Field. Full Video here."

Seeing yourself on TV is very weird, and I now realize something I don't like very much.

"I'm going to make this short" TV me said "Last Thursday's game will be the last game I ever plan on playing. I know many of you are probably thinking that I'm being rash and shouldn't do this...that I'm going to ruin my future, and that most of you think this is probably all I'm good for and I won't be able to do anything else.."

"In all honestly you could quite possibly be right, I might not be good at anything else but I'm ready to find out if that's true. So yes no more sports for Kione Rivers." TV me concludes

"Here is what his High School Coach,Teammates,and College recruiters have to say about this."

"Cameron Mills respect his decision and hope that if he ever recovers from this, that he knows there's always a spot on the Eagles for him." Coach declared

Thanks coach at least he understands.

"The punk didn't even tell us to our face he just quit on us. He quit on our team all because of a little adversity...I say be gone with him anyway then." one of my old teammates fumed

The scowl on my face was immediate. If it were not for me that team wouldn't sniff the championship and they knew it.

"What a quitter ." the rock man grumbled

"Right Santo? If this happened to me I'd still play. The Rivers kid is just being wimpy." The Black haired kid said

Are you fucking kidding me!? even if I wanted to play I can't because I'm a goddamn mutant now!

"Turn that shit off." I demanded When they saw me to say they were in shock was an understatement but the Black haired kid still wanted to hold his ground

"Why are you scared that the stuff there saying is true?" he smirked

I'mma about to hit this fool if he says one more thing.

"Julian please just turn it off." Sofia asked with a sigh

"Why beautiful?" he asked though turned it off reluctantly regardless. But that was not enough for me.

"Good boy do as your told." I mocked which in turn made him angry. Good. This dude should know who he is messing with

"Don't mess with me Rivers." he said flying into the air, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Notice how you know who I am and I give no fucks over who you are?" I said completely ignoring his question. "That's how insignificant you are dickhead." I have no clue why I'm tempting this guy so much but he just irks me.

"Chill bro... you don't want to get on Julian's bad side." Prodigy told me.

But I think im going to ignore that information for now I very much want to get on his bad side, I'm literally itching for a fight.

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that?" Rock man said sizing me up definitely trying to get me scared of him. What he didn't know is that Rock was apart of my powers so I wasn't scared at all.

Unfortunately for him Mr. Summers walked in at the right moment.

"Whats going on here." Mr. Summers demanded

"Nothing just talking sports." Julian quickly covered Mr. Summers stared him down for a long time before turning to me "Lets go." was all he said before he turned around and started walking leaving me to quickly catch up with him

"Whats up Mr. Summers." I question

"Emma, Hank and I have been thinking about adding another Squad because we have some people we would like to add to a team. With your addition we think that we have enough now Alchemy." he explained

"Wait whose Alchemy?"

"Hank didn't tell you? Your designated X-Men name is Alchemy. It's the name we've chosen, and the one you will use when working with the Squads, and the X-Men."

Dang that was pretty cool. I'd have to get the meaning though. And it looks like I won't have to go to Ms. Frost after all.

"Alright so who's on my team."

"Well starting at the next squad practice there will be 5 of you. In time your sixth member will come but were still working on that." Cyclops iterated

"So who will our mentor be, the only one available will be Wolverine right?" I say

I'd only seen Wolverine in passing though I'd read Beasts report on him like I did with the other X-Men. It was fun like reading a scouting report.

Wolverine is a great fighter, so having him as a mentor would ensure that I could become a great fighter too. But I also wouldn't be able to have anyone teach me how to use my powers better.

"Logan will be helping yes." Cyclops started "But he is actually co-mentoring your squad with Storm. Storm agreed to help though she is very busy so Logan will be there to help as well."

This would be so cool with being on a squad there would finally be a goal to work towards, something to motivate me to keep working hard just like when I was playing football. and Maybe my squad members would also be my friends as well.

"Alright Mr. Summers but why do you need me to come with you." I question

"Because it's time to meet your squad."He said with a smile.

***** End **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is ready! I do not own any of these characters except Kione Rivers. Everyone else is property of Marvel Studios.

* * *

Me and Mr. Summers were the first to arrive in the meeting room followed by Ms. Storm and a Male with tattoos all over his body, and dark skin. Which were pretty badass.

"Hello Ms. Storm" I greeted "And Hello..." I trailed off looking for a name.

"Nezhno" He provided with an accent, and smile. I smiled back

"Hello Nezhno I'm Kione pleased to meet you."

"I as well."

Ms. Frost walked In with a young dark skinned girl who looked like she would rather not be here, but was doing it anyway. She walked right up to me

"Alisa Tager." she softly said

"Kione Rivers." I reply with a small smile

"Welcome Alisa." Storm smiled

"Ms. Frost I thought we weren't going to see each other again today." I smirked "Yes well.." Ms. Frost started as she went to sit beside Mr. Summers "Things change."

Before I could ask what everyone else knew how to do. The Blond girl who was having a laugh attack in first period strutted into the room and took a seat across from me she held my gaze before turning to Ms. Frost.

"Hey Ms. Frost, and Mr. Summers" She boomed she turned and saw Storm "Hey Ororo, oh and Hello to you to Nezhno. can't forget you Alisa." she beamed

She turned toward me "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." She smiled

She had a small accent, and it was really pretty. In fact she was extremely pretty. And she seemed to know it.

She was confident and I liked that.

"Kione Rivers." I said giving her a glowing smile "And you are?" I ask lightly

"Illyana, or just Yana is fine, you can call me whatever you want." She said

"Okay Illy" I say with a smirk

"That wasn't one the choices." she giggled

"Yeah but I like it." Ms. Frost gave me a lopsided smirk, In a I told you so fashion. I just shrugged my shoulders.

It's been so long since I really interacted with people. Never realized how much I missed it.

"So what can all of you guys do?" I ask

"A lot" Illy immediately responded

"Define a lot" Alisa piped up from her corner having the same question I did.

"Well I can do a lot of magic, and I can teleport places. But I am at my best in Limbo" She answered

"And what is Limbo?" Nezhno asked

"It's my kingdom."

I couldn't help it I laughed, because really a kingdom that a teenager ruled, that's just unbelievable.

"Don't believe me, I can show you." she smirked evilly

Even though that was kinda sexy I do not want to get on her bad side. Though I briefly wondered how bad it would be.

"No that's okay I believe you, But what's the catch." I say

"...What?" she asked

"You know like there must be some catch to your powers or something, there almost always is." I say thinking about what I know about Superheroes and comic books.

"Oh well like I said I'm extremely powerful in Limbo..But on earth my magic takes a lot more out of me than anywhere else."

"I have super strength, but when I use it their can be some...drawbacks. Were working on it though." He quietly spoke.

His face said that it was a touchy subject, so I left it alone

"How about you then Alisa?"

"My main ability is to phase, when i'm in my phased state I can fly. I also have the ability to render myself completely invisible, and inaudible."she listed off.

Those abilities were very impressive, and with looking at Illy's power set she would be very quick with how she could teleport and and everything. And while Illyana was extremely powerful in limbo, on earth she said that wasn't the case. The way the team was built seemed to currently sacrifice strength and power for speed and stealth, As Nezhno was the only one who seemed to rely on Brute strength.

Now that wasn't to say this team wasn't strong Because between Nezhno and I at least I knew we had strength to go around.

Strategizing with this team would be very easy.

That just left our last member who most likely would fit the mould that was created

I was about to voice my thoughts when Wolverine, when a short dark haired girl with green eyes and all black attire walked walked in.

She looked like she was not having any of it.

I noticed that Ms. Frost did not look happy at all but held back from saying anything. Actually, I noticed none of the adults had been talking at all and just seemed content to let us discuss among ourselves. I wondered if they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Oneeye, Ice Queen." Wolverine addressed them

I had to refrain from laughing at Cyclops obvious annoyance at the nickname

"Ororo" he grunted and then just nodded at the rest of us "This is my daugh...sister Laura, she's my clone...she's here to join the team and be a teenager, and all that stuff."

Laura just stared forward and hugged her jacket tighter around her.

"Let me get some things straight I don't want no bullshit with you kids. We train and we train hard. If you wanna be X-Men then I'll see if you got what it takes." Logan grinned

Though he seemed to be on the aggressive side Logan seemed like he would be just like the coaches at home, his berating felt familiar, like home.

"Logan is right, though he needs to clean up his language." Storm said staring at him "All I ask from you guys while we do this is your full respect. When I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it." she sternly stated looking each and everyone of us in the eye. "I'm sure you will be a joy to work with." she smiled

"Well now that you all have been introduced." Ms. Frost started

"Cyclops and I took the liberty to design uniforms. You shall be the Oracles." She announced as Cyclops brought out the sleek white uniforms with black accents down the side and through the middle to form a circle with an X inside of it.

"Oracles seems like a specifically chosen name." Nezhno said

It made perfect sense when you think about it. Black and White uniforms. Oracles where messengers, and the way our team was built more to the speed side of things. We were built like a stealth team.

"Starting next week you will be joining the rest of the teams in the Danger Room for training, plus individual training your mentors provide. Since you are a squad you are expected to have each others back. Sit with each other at lunch. Do stuff together and build a strong relationship with each other." Mr. Summers told us

"Right now we will leave you guys to get even more acquainted." Storm added

All the adults said their goodbyes and filtered out one by one Ms. Frost left last but not before relaying a message to me telepathically

Watch yourself with the clone.

Whatever that meant I had no clue what was there to be careful for, we weren't doing anything. Whatever there was more important things, like making sure me and my teammates have a good start to our relationship.

I looked at all our teammates just trying to analyze quickly from there facial features a few things I quickly grabbed was that Nezhno, and Alisa both seemed more on the reserved side of things. Laura seemed to be a bit distrusting, and distressed. Illy was kind of hard to read. I stared at her a second too long and she got my gaze and smirked.

"Like what you see?" she flirted

Yeah I'm a 16 year old straight male, of course I like what I see.

"What do I get if I say yes?" I flirt back

Alisa rolled her eyes but had a small smile "This won't get old fast."

"I'll be honest, I literally just got my mutation a few days ago and now I'm here. but in those short days I've already learned how to do so much with them." I start

"I wanna be the best, and I am determined to be the best by whatever means necessary, I think all of our abilities compliment each other very well." they nodded in agreement

"I hope to continually get better as a team fast. Were already behind everyone else because they've been together so much longer than we have but that doesn't scare me, and I hope it doesn't scare you guys. I want us to be the best team we can be." I finished

"Well that was pretty inspiring" Alisa said "But as much as I want to be and X-Men. I'm not so crazy about it that it's my every waking thought. I want to chill you know...Just feel like a regular teenager from time to time."

Illy nodded in agreement

"Training everyday will be beneficial towards our teamwork and depending on how fast we move could substantially improve before this month is over." Laura added.

That was the first thing she said all day.

"Exactly. What do you think Nezhno?" I ask

"I think as much as training is important we need to set aside time for other team related activities, and personal time." Nezhno reflected "Rest is just as important for a warrior as practice."

That's true he got me there. This would be our first decision as a team.

"So let me propose something to you guys. I wake up at 4 everyday for personal training for my powers and train just until before classes start. Any of you guys will be welcome to join me anytime before then as a time we can work on our personal abilities. Obviously aside from the time Storm and Wolverine will give us, we will need to work together without them if we wanna catch up to the other squads in terms of teamwork. So how about Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays we take extra training days?" I ask and allow them to mull it over.

Laura was the first to respond "That would be an acceptable amount to get us on track." she agreed seemingly doing all the calculations in her head quickly

I smiled at her.

She just turned her head away. Will work on that.

Yes! this could work out.

"Yeah... it sounds good to me." Alisa nodded

2 Down 2 to go.

"Your proposition is a fair one." Nezhno smiled

One more, come on Illy

"Hmm I don't know" Illy said with a smirk "Friday nights are party nights."

I got the impression she was just screwing with me.

"Don't worry we can party on Saturday, Plus it doesn't need to be Friday night. on the days we selected we can just go past the regular times Storm, and Wolverine are going to give us." I finished

"Well...okay then since you asked nicely." she smiled

"Anything in particular you guys are looking to work on." I ask " I'm trying to work on my combat skill before I work all out on my powers, because my powers seem to be coming fast, and easy enough to control. But I want to know that if anything ever happened to them that I wouldn't be completely lost without it.."

"That is good relying on your powers is a weakness your enemies will definitely exploit." Laura droned

She seemed smart when it came to things like that. Being Wolverine's clone and all she probably knew a lot of stuff.

"If you know all this stuff you wouldn't mind showing some things would you?" I ask Laura's eyes widened like I had just asked her to take all her clothes off.

"I do not think that would be advisable." She hastily said

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can take most of whatever you can dish out. besides it would be no powers training."

"I think we all could use some combat training, and if you've had some knowledge Laura then it could be really useful, if we were all at least competent without our powers." Nezhno added

Alisa and Illyana nodded.

"Okay then." Laura acquiesced "but it won't be easy" she warned

I smiled brightly at her "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A little upturn of her lips told me she was at least doing much better than before.

"Alright let's all exchange numbers." Illy started

This team thing might just work out.

* * *

I was surprised when the team showed up to my spot on at 4am ready to workout. They had made no indication of wanting to join my personal workouts at all.

From 4 the team practiced. I did my regular warm ups before I gave Laura the helm and she started teaching us.

Initially it was hard to focus on the movement and form of Laura because I was too busy staring at her backside. It wasn't my fault though those yoga pants were very form fitting, And it was just very hard to not stare at her.

Nezhno didn't seem to have the same problem though

It took awhile, but after that everything came to me easy enough.

We practiced a lot of kicks and punches, as well as strikes and feints. Alisa and Illy weren't really that interested because they just wanted to be good enough to compensate without their powers when the time came. But for me and Nezhno we were very invested Laura was teaching Nezhno a different fighting style because of his bigger body.

Laura taught me a fighting style that involved perfect poise, and lots of acrobatics. A style that I could incorporate while I had my powers, and while I didn't. I was lucky that I was so flexible or else it would have been way harder than it already was.

5:30 rolled around soon enough, and we switched to freeform practice which meant you could practice whatever you wanted whether focus on your powers or keep training your fighting skills.

I focused on my powers for the second half of training with Illyana, while Laura continued to show Alisa and Nezhno some things.

"I notice that you weren't entirely focused when our dear instructor was showing some move." Illy said as we sat on the grass while she took a break. I was currently practicing making Ice constructs. I tried not to show that I was surprised

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean that for a little while it seemed like her ass was more important to you than the actual lesson."

I really had no retort for that. I had thought no one noticed, my head wasn't in the game at the beginning but I was now. Yeah that seems like a good excuse.

"Relax I'm not going to say anything." Illyana laughed "You should have seen you face."

"Ha very funny."

She really had no idea, I was not used to this at all.

I let out a sigh of relief "Tell me were you staring at my ass earlier too." she said with a cocky grin

"Practically the whole time. It's nice by the way." I said

That comment made her blush

Score 1-1

"Thanks..I guess" she stumbled

I chuckled lightly and smiled at her she smiled back. We got back into training much easier than we had before. Not too long later it was 6:45 so we all stopped our training, For 15 minutes we would do some muscle relaxation techniques before we would go to class

"That was great training Kione, we will be much better in no time." Nezhno praised

"Thanks Nez It was my idea, but Laura is the one who is going to turn us all into stars" I smiled at the quiet girl

"You were a great teacher today.." I grin at her

"Yeah Laura that was actually really fun even when you put me on my back multiple times." Alisa added

"Ali is right you were awesome, were going to kick so much ass together." Illy smiled at her

Laura just blushed at all the praise.

"Remember guys any classes we have with each other, we should try to stick together. And will all stick together at lunch time." Alisa added

"You guys don't actually expect me to wait for you, I don't have the patience for you girls If you plan on taking a lifetime." I remarked

"How come it's you girls, How come you don't tell Nezhno that." Illy joked

"Yeah okay, I'm sure Nezhno is going to take a lifetime in the shower huh." I say "I'll give you guys 15 minutes and then I'm going to class"

"Okay fine." Illy conceded

* * *

30 minutes I waited thirty minutes for Illy, and Laura who both shared my first period class with Ms. Pryde

Laura came right on time but it took another 15 minutes for Illyana to come. We had a minute before class would start, and she didn't seem to be worried at all.

"Illy hurry up you already wasted a whole 15 minutes." I said irritated as she slowly walked out of her dorm taking all the time in the world to make sure it was locked properly

"Oh stop crying." She huffed "I had to fix my hair it just wasn't working the way I wanted it too."

"Yeah well I don't really care about that." I say

No matter how nice it looked, when I say 15 minutes I mean 15 minutes.

"Fine if you want to go so bad, then let's go." She smirked as one of her Teleportation discs went right under Laura, Illy, and I. We were In limbo for less than 10 seconds, and yet I could still feel the vertigo as we landed right in front of Ms. Pryde's classroom.

Illy was laughing, while Laura had an impassive look on her face. Somehow Laura was managing just fine with whatever had just transpired.

"Okay...no more teleporting without warning." I say

I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Hmm okay but I'm going to be taking as much time as I need." Illyana said

No debate from me anymore

Walking into Ms. Pryde's classroom for the second time was kind of like a refresher of where I was, and the fact that a lot of people still wanted to know about me, and the fact that I was taken out of class yesterday.

I quickly sobered up, and made sure to have a face of discontent on as we went to sit down, me in between Laura, and Illy. Though Laura had to do the pleasure of Introducing herself.

"Would you mind telling us all your name." Ms. Pryde said somewhat boredly

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed like she couldn't say anything. Quickly whispers and snicker's came from around the classroom that Laura had froze, and that she was so stupid she forgot her name.

"Her name is Laura, and anyone who thinks that is funny can meet my fist after class." I say loud enough for everyone to hear. It shut up the class. Not so much because people feared me (though they would), but mostly because people were still curious about me. And it wasn't common for someone to do that.

Laura tilted her head towards me as if to thank me

Ms. Pryde seemed to be debating on telling me that I can't say those things, but she just let it go, luckily.

Ms. Pryde started teaching and I quickly became bored with the subject and though Laura was taking notes she seemed like she didn't need any of them, and was only doing it because it was something she was told to do. Meanwhile Illy was staring deep into space seemingly contemplating something.

She had a rather serious face on, and I get the feeling that there is so much I don't know about Illyana. Really there is so much that I don't know about any of my team. Obviously it hasn't even been a full day since we met each other. It Might be good to have some team bonding tonight.

My Phone vibrated in my pocket twice.

2 New Messages from Oracles

_Illyana: This class is so boring_

_Alisa: Why did u take it then_

_There we go Alisa asking the important questions here. Who takes a class that they have no interest in_

_Illyana: Ugh my brother made me. he signed me up for it_

_Me: I'm thinking that we do something tonight_

_Illyana: Ooh what do u have planned_

_Me: Nothing yet, I was wondering if u guys would be busy b4 I decided to make any plans_

_Alisa: Eh I guess I'm free_

_Laura: I was under the impression that we are not supposed to be texting in class._

_Nezhno: That would be correct Laura, but our friends here don't seem to be interested in learning_

_Illyana: No worries Laura as long as you make sure that u look up every few Nezhno I don't need to learn this computer junk, when I can have my minions do it for me ;)_

_Me: Laura don't worry about it. Would you be willing to do sumthing 2nite? Illyana I thought that your minions were mindless idiots?_

_Illyana: Kione don't talk about my babies that way!_

_Me:Ok fine I meant to say I didn't know those ugly looking demons had minds of their own._

_Alisa Tager has changed the group name to Kione&Illy's Awkward Flirting ( 0_o )_

_Me:...I'm not flirting_

_Me:...I don't flirt_

_Illy: Yeah thats totally not what's happening_

_Illy: we barely know each other_

_Illy: It's literally been one day_

_Laura: The amount of texts you've used to deny Alisa statement suggests that it might be true._

_Me:WOOW u too Laura, ur supposed to be on my side_

_Laura: Sorry_

_Me: Lol don't be, I'm just joking_

_Nezhno has changed the group name too Wakanda Forever_

_Illyana: Really Nezy_

_Nezhno: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_Illyana has changed the group name to Magik and Friends_

_Me: My name needs to be in the title of that, I refuse to be apart of ''And Friends''_

_Illyana: Sigh_

_Illyana has changed the group name to Oracles_

_Illyana: How bout we get back on track, who's up to go to Salem Center after classes._

_Alisa: I already said yes to whatever_

_Nezhno: It could be fun, I'm in._

_Laura: I will come also_

_Illyana: What about you Kione?_

_Me: Honestly idk what's even there?_

_Alisa: Kione how are you going to be the one who came up with the idea, and now the only one who doesn't know._

_Alisa: Your coming and that's that._

_Me: Okay boss lady I'm there. what time will we go_

_Illyana: Right after our last class_

_Me: Alright It's settled we go to Salem Center._

_Just in time the bell rang bringing me out of my little world._

Illy and Laura and I had Mr. Drake's class together again before we would split off.

* * *

After Mr. Drakes lesson came Lunch the only time during classes that we were all together. We took our seats at a relatively faraway table from everyone else much to Illyana's chagrin who wanted to be able to talk to her other friends as well

"You know nothing stopping you from going over to your other friends." I say moodily

I don't know why I cared so much anyways it's not like it was a crime to be with other people.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to hang out with you guys, I'm saying I want to hang out with you guys and other people too." she huffed

"Yeah well I'm saying who needs them. They all are annoying teens that will immediately bother me about being a celebrity and all that stuff. I'm trying to leave that stuff in the past, and yet I know that's all people will really want to know about."

People want to remind about those days, and I'm trying my hardest to forget them all. Forget coming home to my Mom's cooking. Forget her being at my every game. Just one week ago I was playing football. Now i'm at a mutant school. Maybe it was stupid of me to believe that in 5 short days I could grief, process, and forget everything like that. But it's worth a try.

Still it was hard to forget my Mothers body under that tarp. Just staring realizing that she was never going to come out from it.

"KIONE." Alisa yelled "what world are you living in. You zoned out on us buddy."

"Your focus is lost, you have not touched any of your food." Laura added

"Sorry. I just realized I'm not as fine, as I'm trying to make myself seem. And I need to fix that." I say

I needed closure. But could you even get closure in this short amount of time? I'm trying to fast track the five stages of grief, and it really wasn't working.

"Trust me Kione, we all have things we need to work on, and as your teammates we will be here for you with whatever you need." Nezhno declared

"Thanks Nez. It means a lot. but let's stop talking about this, that is my burden, and something that I will have to figure out myself. for now If you want Illy we can go sit with the Paragons squad like you wanted."

"No it's okay, but next lunch you definitely owe me." She smiled

"I get the feeling that I'll be owing you a lot." I say

"Probably."

* * *

Salem Center was where practically all the students went to on a daily basis whether the Cafe, or Movies, and the Arcade. Every student made themselves busy at Salem Center.

At least that's what Alisa told me

"Alright peeps I don't plan on spending more than 1 hour here. 1 and a half tops." I say as we get off the shuttle

"Are you kidding only an hour? How are we going to do anything in that short amount of time." Illy drawled

"No one is more concerned that he just called us 'peeps' No one? Okay fine then." Alisa questioned

"I'm wondering why he's wearing those silly glasses, and that hat." Illy added

"It's a disguise, so no one sees me. Obviously." I say

"I agree with Kione, but only because I have to meet with Ms. Storm in 2 hours." Nezhno says, bringing the conversation back

"Alright well let's hit the Cafe first, and then we can decide whatever else we want to do." Illy decided

It was a short two minute walk from the shuttle to the Cafe. Entering the shop there was already a couple mutants I recognized from the Institute.

"I do not see the need to drink caffeine right now, I am not hungry." Laura said as we entered the shop

"You don't like lattes, or espressos?" Alisa asked her

"I am afraid that the only coffee I've ever had was Black. It was the only type I was permitted, and even that was only for when I really needed energy on missions. " Laura said

How could someone only ever have Black Coffee? It's as if she lived under a rock or something. Then again Wolverine said that she was his clone. It's most probable that Wolverine didn't clone her, so whoever did wouldn't allow Laura to drink anything other than Black Coffee, and even then it was only if she was really low on energy, and needed a substitute for energy on 'Missions'. Right now the big question was, who raised Laura?

Illy and I seemed to be on the same type of thinking by the look she gave me.

"Well we're not going to stop you, you can get any type of coffee you want." Illyana promised.

Laura nodded slowly seemingly not used to this type of freewill. I would definitely get to the bottom of this. Right now I had to order a coffee

"Hello, welcome to the Grindstone Cafe, what can I help you with today?" The woman said. I suppose this is the Lady Illy and Alisa were talking about. That and the fact that her name tag said Luna on it.

"I'll have a vanilla caramel mocha latte. What about you guys?" I decide quickly

"I'll have a long macchiato." Illyana called out

"Pumpkin spice latte for me." Alisa added

"I'll also take a Caramel Mocha, but no vanilla please." Nezhno decides

That just left Laura who seemed to be struggling between all the many different options that were available.

"Sorry she's actually never had coffee before." I tell Luna after she had been waiting for awhile.

"Oh wow that's a crime in itself. take your time then." Luna directed to Laura

"But what is the story with that getup your wearing sir." Luna asked me

"He thinks he's famous enough that someone would notice him here of all places." Illy answered for me

"I am famous enough that someone would recognize me here." I insisted "And I rather not be, not until this thing dies down enough."

"Prove it then, take off your 'disguise' and lets see if she recognizes you." Illy goaded

I wasn't one to back down from a challenge. I took off my glasses and took off the hat covering my face and stared right at Luna

there seemed to be no recognition.

"Aha I knew you didn't need to be wearing that ridiculous getup."

I shrugged.

I guess I wasn't as famous as I thought. Until I was

"You wouldn't happen to be that boy who's been always on that Sports News show, would you?" Luna asked

"Wow how did you know that?" I ask her. She pointed to the TV in the corner of the shop. Because of course Sports News would be on here.

"Still you probably don't need to wear that." Illy said

She was right, so I threw out the glasses, but kept the hat at least.

"If it is okay with you, I would like to have the Cappuccino with cinnamon please. And I don't have any money." Laura quietly said

God she looked so scared just to request something.

"Of course it's fine. And don't worry I'm paying for it." I assure her

I give Luna the money, and we wait for the coffees but the whole time my mind is on Laura, and how I didn't notice throughout when we met until now that she seems confused on every topic except fighting, and Missions. Like it's all she knows. Maybe it really was all she knew. I was used to having friends, but It was clear enough that Laura definitely needed some, if she's ever even had any.

"Here you all are. Have a great day!" Luna said while bringing the coffee

We took our seats and we all started to enjoy our coffee. Especially Laura who seemed to be lapping up her drink as fast as possible.

I laughed at the sight

"Don't drink it too fast Laura." I laughed

She put her head down "I am sorry." she said slightly embarrassed

I held back a sigh. There was absolutely nothing to be sorry for.

"Don't be sorry, I was just joking."

"Oh I am afraid I don't understand most jokes." She said as she finished her drink.

"Here you can have mine." I say handing her the drink. I didn't really want it anyway, she seemed to be enjoying the coffee enough.

"So what are we going to do next?" Nezhno asked

"How about we go to the Arcade." Illy suggested

"Maybe..." I trail looking out the window I spotted a building over the hill, all alone, that seemed very out of place

"What's that?" I point to the building I spotted

"I have no clue." Alisa said "I don't even think I've ever seen it before."

"Me either." Illy agreed

"Well...you guys wanna go find out?" I slowly ask

"Hey I mean why not. What could go wrong?" Alisa said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes "Nothings going to happen, I just wanna go see what it is."

"Alright if something happens to us, then it's on you." Alisa said jokingly

* * *

The house (More like Mini Mansion) was closer than it appeared, but it was still only about a 45 minute walk from the coffee shop. after about 25 minutes of walking through the area seemed to completely change to a more rural setting when nearing the hill. The place was void of stores and people, and was seemingly abandoned

"Yeah cause this isn't creepy at all." Alisa pointed out " Lone house on a hill far enough from all civilization."

"Really Alisa, It was like 45 minutes and that was walking, If someone had a car it would be way less than that so it's not away from all civilization." Illy reasoned

"Though I do agree that this place is abandoned." Nezhno said

Laura seemed to be analyzing everything, even with my coffee cup in her face.

"What do you think Laura?" I ask her

She didn't respond immediately

"I agree with Nezhno when he says it's abandoned. I do not smell, or hear anything around hear other than us." she said

Walking up the Hill showed that this wasn't a building, it was a full on house. A big house that looked like it hadn't been used in 4-5 years when looking at the front of it. It was bigger than any house that I had ever lived in. And it was one that my mother would have loved to own.

"Wow how could someone abandon this." Illy said

"Yeah this is too good to be true for someone to abandon this, there has to be something wrong with it." Alisa speculated

"Not necessarily." I say vaguely

Who knows there could be many reasons why there is an abandoned house in the middle of Salem Center

I walked up to the door and was about to open it before I noticed that in the small corner of the front window In white lettering wrote Stark Industries.

This was Tony Stark's property? Why would he need this house for? A Safehouse when shit goes south? Still there had to be a better explanation than that.

"You guys see that right." Alisa said "This is Iron Man's property we shouldn't be here." Alisa declared

"Who cares, let's go see whats inside." Illy urged

"How though, this is not a simple lock there is a keypad right there. And newsflash we don't have the access code." Alisa pointed out again "It could mean anything too because there are letters over the numbers, meaning it probably stands for something."

"Actually I may be able to help with that." Nezhno said He took off the beads that he constantly had on his wrist and held them up to the door. They seemed to somehow analyze the keypad and told Nezhno which keys to press. The passcode came out too 224855

The doors seemed unlock a series of locks on the other side before automatically opening

"Welcome Kione Rivers, Illyana Rasputin, Nezhno Abidemi, Alisa Tager, and Laura Kinney." A British male voice said from the roof.

This house was deceptive, definitely much more advanced than it was made to seem.

"Uhh...how do you know our names." I said wearily

"Mr. Stark makes sure I have the knowledge, and Information for any type of situation. Simply put I ran your faces through facial recognition, and figured it out from there."

"And who are you?" Alisa asked "Some type of Robokiller."

"On the contrary I am Jarvis the AI seeing over this house, and it's occupants." Jarvis said

"Does Mr. Stark know that we are here right now?" Illy asked

"No Mr. Stark intended this house to be a safe house for Avengers whenever they needed. Respecting their privacy, Mr. Stark made it so that he couldn't just contact this house whenever he liked, rather that this House needs to contact him before he can contact it. It was to be decommissioned a few years ago and was supposed to be destroyed, As Ms. Stark said the house was dated, and in need of improvement."

"So what happened why is it still here." I ask

"It seems Mr. Stark has been rather busy of late." Jarvis said

"In other words, it's been 5 years and Mr. Stark forgot." I said

"Yes I suppose he has." Jarvis said

"Your not going to contact him are you?" Illy asked

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't you have to give the command, or else I can not contact him. As the new residents of this house I take my commands from you."

Whoa this was so crazy. Like insanely crazy. We found a House, that somehow no one else saw, and we it turns out to be a Tony Stark built house, for Avengers whenever they needed it? Amazing.

"But I am confused if this house is a supposed safehouse, then it's defenses are rather weak." Laura said

"On the contrary the house defenses have been disabled, and It seems the X-Men are also not putting up the barriers that they used too." Jarvis replied

"What defenses?" Nezhno asked

"Aside from the X-Men providing telepathic aid to shield the house from everyone's eyes. The house has a wide array of guns, lasers, and some of Tony Stark's best tech at the time if anyone tried to get in the house, and wasn't recognized at the door. These settings were all disabled, for the last user who used this five years ago. The person to last use the safe house is unknown, because they reset me before they left."

This was actually too perfect. We would really have a house to ourselves?

"So we were extremely lucky that all this was happening." Alisa said

"Yes the probability of you all surviving would be very little." Jarvis

"What's the probability of an Avenger coming here?" I question

"The probability of any Avenger coming here is less than 2%. Mr. Stark told the Avengers 5 years ago that he was making a new safehouse elsewhere as far as they all know, this place doesn't even exist anymore."

"So Jarvis can you turn the self defense systems back on?" I ask again

"Yes I can would you like me too. Mr. Rivers?" Jarvis asked

"Hold up are we really going to be stealing an Avengers safehouse?" Alisa asked.

"Yes." Illy and I said at the same time

"I can not lie I am interested in all the stuff the Avengers have possibly left here." Nezhno said

That too, but I'm happy that we had our own hideout, like the superheroes in all those comic books.

Laura seemed indifferent. but even she couldn't deny that the pros, outweighed the cons.

"Oh what the hell, this is so cool." Alisa said finally giving in.

"Jarvis turn the self defense system back on. Authorize the 5 of us, unless one of us bring someone else. Only we should be able to enter here."

"Anything else sir?" Jarvis asked

Wow to say I felt on top of the world was an understatement, and now this AI was calling me Sir, just perfect.

"Can we change the passcode on the front door as well?"

"What would you like it to be sir?" Jarvis asked again

"672253" I spit out

"What does that mean?" Nezhno asked

"It stands for Oracle." I say

They all nodded approvingly

"One more thing, people can still see the house, so let's change that." Illyana said

She started chanting In a language that I had never even heard of before after thirty seconds she finally ended her magical chanting.

"Okay I've used magic to block the building from anyone's sight" Illyana said

But I was more focused on the fact that she had grown fucking horns on her head

"How did that happen" I pointed to her head

She looked momentarily surprised, and maybe a little embarrassed

"Don't worry, it's just a limbo thing." she mumbled and turned to face away from the rest of us.

I looked to the other three to see if they knew what happened, but they seemed just as non knowing, as I did. Best leave it alone for now.

"Alright Jarvis want to tell us what's actually in this house?" I ask

"Apart from the essentials water and electricity This house is the epitome of modern technology from 5 years ago. 5 years isn't old for a regular person, but for Mr. Stark he's done so much in that time. And since this is a safehouse Mr. Stark made sure to make it look like much more basic, than it actually is."

"On the main floor you have a library, living room, kitchen, and the defenses systems are on this floor. On the second floor are all the living quarters 8 rooms, just in case all 8 main avengers ever needed a place to 'crash'." Jarvis said

"This is insane, I can't believe actual Avengers have stayed here." Alisa chattered as we walked around the main floor checking out the living room, the huge TV, and the beautiful kitchen

I just nodded my head in agreement wanting to listen to what else Jarvis had to say and wanting to explore every crevice of the house.

"On the third floor we have a landing pad for the Mini Quinjet, and a Hangar. Navigation, and computerized communication systems are all here.

"Wait there are planes here!?" Illy yelled

"Unfortunately all planes that are normally stocked here were taken, and never restocked, so no there isn't."

"Bummer. But who knows maybe we could try to build one ourselves." I say offhandedly

Though the look on Nezhno face suggests that he was really considering that option. As we traversed through the hangar checking out the communication systems, and the random parts for planes literally laying around collecting dust.

We were definitely going to spend time trying to build a plane.

As we took the elevator down to the basement it was easily the best place in the house so far. This place was seriously amazing.

"In the basement we have recreational, training, and medical facilities. A fully equipped gymnasium, an Olympic-size pool, game room, sauna, and steam baths are all available." Jarvis continued

"Holy this is absolutely amazing. Imagine how much more training we can do." I said

Illy gave me a really look. but come on, imagine how much better our training would be with this place.

"Jeez seems like Mr. Stark put a lot of comfort in his safehouse." Alisa said

Laura seemed to definitely agree with that statement with how she was shaking her head rapidly in agreement. Too much coffee maybe?

"Also on this floor is The Combat Simulation Room monitored and programmed by the mansion's main computer, which stores all the information to make the system as realistic as possible." Jarvis said

"Wow our very own danger room." Illy said in awe

"Yes but it is very scaled down, I doubt that it could actually simulate environments, just people." Nezhno said

"That is correct Mr. Abidemi. Mr. Stark didn't feel it was necessary as he didn't believe that a person would be here long enough to need that." Jarvis explained

"Oh but he felt it necessary to have a billiards table." Alisa questioned the AI. She was right Mr. Stark clearly had an acquired taste, Which seemed to be for anything and everything fun.

"Is this it Jarvis?" I ask

"No there are two sub levels below the basement." He dutifully responded

"The first sub level basement has the Assembly Room, and is the most secure place in the entire complex. If it weren't for the fact that the last user reset me, You probably wouldn't be able to access it. In here contains a computer with access to All crime/forensics files, operational records, and world security data. Other than that It is the War Room for planning, and making strategies. Though this computer does not have access to national security like the Pentagon, it does have backdoor access with S.H.I.E.L.D. Theoretically you should be able to contact the Main Avengers mansion from here as well, but this system is also considered outdated. Also here is the Robotics/Electronics Fabrication Area. All in all, I wouldn't recommend messing around in this room. If you do not know what you are doing here" Jarvis finally finished

"So I could access S.H.I.E.L.D?" I ask Jarvis

"Maybe sir. But you have to realize that heavy use of anything within this database would easily allow Mr. Stark to see someone was here." Jarvis replied

"Okay Jarvis could you put the password 67225537 on the Sub-level one computer for now? We should probably add different types of passwords on it as well." I say " I don't think it would be wise for any to be able to access it. Especially since we won't have any reason to use it."

"67225537 Is 'Oracles' instead of 'Oracle'." Illy said

"Yeah I'm just trying to keep it simple." I replied

I also noticed that the horns she had where gone now

"The last floor is primarily for storage of all the Avengers gear if they ever had any. Mr. Stark also when moving out his old Iron Man gear would send all the pieces to different storage, so no one would be able to have all of them." Jarvis finished

Down here on the second sub level you could actually see different Avengers costumes on the wall, there were no Iron Man suits but there was still a lot of different things. There were two different Captain America costumes One that looked much older, and another one that looked fairly upgraded. His shield wasn't here, but a full Ant-Man suit was there, helmet and everything, though I am pretty sure you needed stuff to work it.

"You guys happy we didn't go to the Arcade." I said cockily

No one responded though because they were all Invested in everything in our new Secret Hideout staring in awe at the fact that this place was now ours.

* * *

I found Illyana sitting outside in the backyard alone looking like she had way too much on her plate.

"Hey all tired out?" I ask and take a seat beside her on the bench

"Mhhmm just a little." she said. It was dark outside, and way past the two hours we were actually supposed to be there, but at this point no of us really cared.

"I'm sorry about earlier today I didn't mean to embarrass you. And before you say I didn't, I know I did." I apologized

She stared at me for a moment before letting out a long sigh "I've been at this school for a long time now. Practically everyone who knows me thinks I'm psycho...You guys are some of my only real friends, and I was scared that when you saw my horns that you would...Run away or something." Illy confessed

"Illy I'm not scared of you. The others aren't either. Your our friend, and your not crazy." I proclaimed

Illy was one of the few people I liked at this school...She made everything way easier.

"Yeah that's because you don't know me...right when you learn everything about me, you'll want nothing to do with me." Illy said

"You don't know that. I've only known you for a little while now, but honestly the little I've talked to you I've cherished more than anything else. I promise when the time comes, and your ready to tell us whatever is bothering you, I'm never going to run away from you. Because I'm not going to let something from the past affect my knowledge of you now." I told her seriously

Illyana didn't seem fully convinced, but at least for now she seemed content for now. For awhile we just sat there, I wondered if I should put my arm around her or something. But by the time I had made my decision, Nezhno was telling us that we should get back to the X-Mansion. So we told Jarvis to power everything off, and Illy teleported us back to the School.

1 Day, and I had already learned a lot about my teammates.

Mainly that everyone had their own set of problems, and that I'm not the only one struggling to make it through every single day. My Team would make it through. I know this because in such a short time I realize that my team is made of fighters, that there is no challenge, no enemy to great for us when we stick together.

Maybe right now we currently aren't the best, but we definitely had the best tools to improve.

* * *

We had spent every single minute we could at the Secret Hideout. Milking each precious second of it. Everyone seemed to love it for their own personal reasons. Laura loved a place she'd be able to train at without anyone bothering her. It seemed to give her peace of mind, being in a place without much people. That and the Mocha machine.

Nezhno and I especially loved the technological part of the building. The ability that we may be able to create a planes was still buzzing in our minds. Alisa seemed to simply love the fact that we were all together, and spent almost all her time with Illy, and vice versa. It was a paradise.

School was off to a pretty great start...

Well if I just ignored everything that led up to it.


End file.
